clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Pink Puffle
Pink Puffles are a type of puffle species. When dancing, they will do some warm-up stretches. They are depicted as cheerful Puffles. They may be lighter than other puffle's because they float when they eat puffle bubble. They also have a big interest in sports and exercise, so penguins should take them to the Stadium and Puffle Hotel Spa often. There is also a Pink Elite Puffle, named Loop. History Pink Puffles are one of the first four puffles to be found in Club Penguin along with the Blue Puffle, Black Puffle and Green Puffle, where they were first spotted in November 2005. They were available for member penguins to adopt on March 17, 2006. Stamps There are two stamps featuring Pink Puffles. The first is the Aqua Puffle stamp for taking a pink puffle with a penguin in Aqua Grabber. The second, the Bubble Catch stamp is for catching a Pink Puffle's bubble in Aqua Grabber. Characteristics Attitude: The pink puffles are perky, bubbly, and peppy. "Do they have spirit, yes they do!" They are also vibrant and animated and are filled with a girlish energy, making them acrobatic and springy, like squealing gymnasts. They are also very athletic, and live a healthy and active lifestyle. They are so lively and jubilant that it is nearly impossible to bring them down. They are easily impressed and are electrifyingly supportive; to such a degree that they rarely insult of degrade a situation. They are slow-witted, which allows them to literally live to be happy. Their favourite food is watermelon. Finally, they are very feminine. Favorite toys: Skipping rope, trampoline. Elite Puffle Items: Lasso and cowboy hat. Special facts: Loves to exercise and swim. Favorite game: Aqua Grabber. Play: Skips on its skipping rope. Play: Bounces on its trampoline. Bath: Swims around in its snorkel. Favorite Food: Watermelon Gum: Blows a big bubble, and floats up. Dance: First move of the Purple Puffle. Postcard: Swimming away with a hobostick. Brush: Gives the Pink Puffle a temporary hairstyle. Sleep: Sleeps like other puffles but more peaceful. The ZZZs are in a curly font. Puffle Handbook Description It is said that the pink Puffle’s fur can hold 30 times its weight in water. Famous Pink Puffles There are two famous Pink Puffles. They are: #Loop - One of the elite puffles. #Agent - One of Aunt Arctic's Puffles. Trivia *In Secret Mission One, if you click or roll on Aunt Arctic's Pink Puffle (Agent), it will blush. *It was one of the first four original puffles in Club Penguin. *In Secret of the Fur, first you have to untangle pink Puffle fur to insert a polar bear's fur. *There is a Pink Puffle Level in Puffle Rescue for you to rescue. *When you turn to November 2005 in the yearbook 2005-2006, a Pink Puffle pops out from behind a Snow Fort. *One appears on the Welcome to Club Penguin postcard. *A Pink Puffle appeared in the beta game Yum Yum Yuck Yuck. *A stage at the Lighthouse is dedicated to the pink puffle during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam party. *It is the only Puffle who doesn't have their own special unlocked puffle hat toy. *This is Dot's favorite puffle, confirmed on her Twitter account. *Their favorite snack is watermelon, as stated by the 'Puffle Quiz.' *Billybob (a moderator and famous blogger) has a pink puffle named Sparky. Gallery Famous Pink Puffles Puffle Pal Adventures Loop.png|Loop Pink-puffle2.png|Agent Pink Puffle in-game Old Pink Puffle old look.png|The Pink Puffle's old look in-game. Pink Puffle new look.png|The Pink Puffle's new look in-game. Pink Puffle walk time.png|A penguin walking a Pink Puffle in-game. Pink Puffle caring card gagagaga.png|The Pink Puffle caring card. Pink Puffle actions Pink Puffle Sleeping.png|A Pink Puffle sleeping. pink puffle playing with items1.png|A Pink Puffle bouncing on a trampoline. pink puffle playing with items2.png|A Pink Puffle skipping rope. Pink Puffle (3).png|A Pink Puffle eating gum. Pink Puffle furniute 1 (CPWikia).png|A Pink Puffle playing with one of their furniture items. Pink Puffle playing with furniture.png|A Pink Puffle playing with one of their furniture items. Pink Puffel bath.png|Pink Puffle taking bath. Pink Puffle brushed.png|Pink Puffle being brushed. Pink petted.PNG|Pink Puffle when petted. Pink puffle cried!.gif|Pink puffle when tickled (click to see animation). Homsolopinkpuffleaquagrabber.PNG|A Pink Puffle playing with a penguin in the Aqua Grabber. A bouncer pink.PNG|A Pink Puffle playing with its trampoline. Pink Puffle plushes Toys puffle.png|A Pink Puffle plush along with the other puffles. Artwork PinkPuffleWallpaper.png|A Pink Puffle background. 65_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper featuring a Pink Puffle with other puffles. 50_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Pink Puffle in it. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with a Pink Puffle in it. Others Pink_Puffle_(6).png|A Pink Puffle. Pink_Puffle_(15).png|Pink Puffle look in player card. Page3.png|Pink Puffles in the Iceberg during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|A Pink Puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during every Puffle Party. Wow an orange puffle!!.png|Pink Puffles can be spotted with these puffles. Pinkpuffle.PNG|The postcard a penguin will get if its Pink Puffle runs away. Pink_Puffle_Pin_(1).png|Pink Puffle Pin. PinkFurensicAnalyzer.png|On the Furensic Analyzer 3000 in PSA Mission 5: Secret of the Fur. PinkPufflePRPic.png|A stampbook picture of a Pink Puffle getting help in Puffle Rescue. Pink Puffle.jpg|Another Pink Puffle. Pinkpuffle.png|A Pink puffle. I'm staring at the sun!.png|A Pink Puffle from the Postcard Catalog. Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Pink.png|Transformation Player Card Pink Puffle26.png Pink Puffle28.png Puffle party iceberg.png|Pink puffles at the iceberg during Puffle Party 2012 and Puffle Party 2013 Pink puffle.png|A pink puffle in the water around the Iceberg at Puffle Party 2012 and Puffle Party 2013 Pink puffle behind screen.png|A Pink Puffle hiding behind a curtain. Pink Puffle with a snorkel.png|A Pink Puffle in Aqua Grabber. Pink_PufflePlayful.png|A playful Pink Puffle. Pink_PuffleImages.png|Another image of a Pink Puffle. Pink_PufflePlayful2.png|Another image of a playful Pink Puffle. Pink_PufflePodium.png|A Pink Puffle standing on a podium. Pink_PuffleBubblegum.png|A Pink Puffle blowing a bubble. Pink_PuffleTongue.png|A Pink Puffle sticking its tongue out. Pink_PuffleBouncy.png|A Pink Puffle bouncing. Pink_PuffleBouncy2.png|Another image of a Pink Puffle bouncing. Pink_PuffleBouncy3.png|Another image of a bouncing Pink Puffle. Pink_PuffleTramp.png|A Pink Puffle bouncing on a trampoline. Pink_PuffleLookingRight.png|A Pink Puffle looking right. Pink_PuffleAG.png|Another image of a Pink Puffle in Aqua Grabber. Pink_PuffleBouncy4.png|Another image of a bouncing Pink Puffle. Pink_PuffleAG2.png|Another image of a Pink Puffle in Aqua Grabber. Pink_PuffleViking.png|A Pink Puffle wearing a Viking helmet. Pink_PuffleBouncy5.png|Another image of a bouncing Pink Puffle. Pink_PuffleScreen.png|An image of a Pink Puffle. Pink_PuffleLaughing.png|A Pink Puffle laughing. Pink_PuffleCoin.png|A Pink Puffle with coins. Pink_PuffleSmiles.png|A Pink Puffle smiling. Pink_PuffleBouncyNew.png|A Pink Puffle bouncing. Pink_PuffleLookingUp.png|A Pink Puffle looking up. AquaGrabberPenguin.png|An Aqua Grabber with a Pink Puffle. 7735063012.png PinkPuffleTB20.png|A Pink Puffle using a snorkel. PinkPuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Pink Puffle Mat, as seen at the Pet Shop when walking your Pink Puffle there. PufflePaddlePinkPuffle.png|A Pink Puffle in Puffle Paddle during The Fair 2014. PinkPuffleApr2014PengStyleCatPose.png|As seen on the April 2014 Penguin Style Catalog. Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Pink.png Pinkpuffle2.png Names in Other Languages See also *Puffle SWF *Puffle Interface *Sprites *Pink Puffle (item sprites) *Pink Puffle (item paper) Category:Puffles Category:Puffles that play in games Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:2006